Korepetycje
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Impreza u Shani kończy się... a może jednak zabawa dopiero naprawdę się zaczyna? Femslash, Shani/Carmen.


Od autorki: tak, to jest PWP, chyba najbardziej PWP, na jakie mnie stać. Z dedykacją dla Filigranki, Haszymory, Lady Lustful i reszty złych kobiet z Archive of Your Own, które tworząc swe lubieżne y sprośne fiki wiedźmińskie zainspirowały mnie do napisania tej oto zbrodni na fanfikowej erotyce.

- No dobra, koniec zabawy. - Shani spojrzała na swój pokój. Geralt leżał na łóżku i cicho pochrapywał. Jaskier siedział na krześle przy stojącym pod ścianą stole, z głową opartą na rękach, również w objęciach Morfeusza. Zalegające wokół butelki ewidentnie nie miały ochoty posprzątać się same. Podeszła do wiedźmina i szarpnęła go.

- Geralt... Geralt, wstawaj, trzeba tu zagarnąć...

- Oszczędź sobie wysiłku, marcheweczko, pijanego wiedźmina mogłabyś kłonicą tłuc po łbie, a nie dobudziłabyś go. - Dobiegł ją z za pleców głos. Odwróciła się. No tak, zupełnie zapomniała o tej babie, którą Geralt, nie wiedzieć czemu, zawlekł na przyjęcie. Ze wszystkich meneli, mętów i inszej podejrzanej zbieraniny, która gęsto wypełniała Wyzimę, musiał wybrać akurat dziwkę.

- No dobra, ty przynajmniej wydajesz się dość trzeźwa, aby wyjść stąd na własnych nogach. - Shani zwróciła się ku niej - Zatem zrób mi tę przysługę i wyjdź. Im szybciej to zrobisz, tym lepiej. Noc jeszcze młoda, może po drodze znajdziesz jakiegoś klienta. Tu ich raczej nie masz co szukać.

- Doprawdy, mała, przynajmniej nie bawisz się w subtelności, jak większość gryzipiórków. - Carmen wstała z krzesła i podniosła leżącą pod stołem butelkę - Ale piłam u ciebie, na twój koszt, a żaden z naszych szlachetnych panów nie wydaje się skory do pomocy. Co powiesz na to, żebym ci pomogła...

- Dam sobie radę sama. - Shani wyrwała jej butelkę z ręki - Najbardziej mi pomożesz, jeśli stąd wyjdziesz.

- Taaak... - Carmen schyliła się po drugą butelkę - Coś mi mówi, że w twojej chęci pozbycia się mnie stąd jak najszybciej czai się coś jeszcze niż tylko wstręt, jaki do mnie żywisz, marcheweczko. Niech zgadnę, czy ten tu wiedźmin ma z tym coś wspólnego?

Shani nie wiedziała, co jej bardziej denerwuje - fakt, że ta dziwka siedziała w jej domu jakby nigdy nic i nabijała się z niej, czy to, że nagle poczuła, iż na policzkach wykwitają jej irytujące kwiaty rumieńców.

- Druga dziś wieczorem rada, całkowicie darmowa - kontynuowała Carmen - jest taka, że z urąbanego temerską czystą wiedźmina w łóżku pożytku będziesz miała tyle co nic. Widzę, co ci chodzi po głowie, ale oszczędź tego sobie. To twardy chłop, ale wypił tyle, że jeśli go ruszysz, to jeszcze gotów zrobić ci krzywdę albo, co gorsza, zarzygać łóżko. Nie wiem, która opcja jest gorsza...

- Och, od razu widać, że mam do czynienia z ekspertką. - Shani podparła się o krzesło, zezując raz na Carmen, raz na Geralta, mając gdzieś cichą nadzieję, że ten jednak zaraz się obudzi - Co jeszcze ma pani profesor z katedry chędożenia i kurestwa do dodania?

- Choćby to - Carmen wstała z krzesła, trzymając idealnie pion, co na Shani robiło wrażenie, bo prostytutka wypiła tego wieczora też niemało - że nasza nieopierzona adeptka sztuki uwodzenia pijanych wiedźminów oblała egzamin, zanim ten się naprawdę zaczął, w związku z czym profesor Carmen uważa za stosowne udzielić jej dodatkowych zajęć. - wszystko to Carmen wypowiedziała tonem, którego nie powstydziliby się najbardziej nawet egzaltowani wykładowcy z Oxenfurtu. Zrobiła krok do przodu i lekkim, ale pewnym ruchem ręki pchnęła Shani, sprawiając, że tamta cofnęła się i opadła znajdujące się za nią krzesło. Carmen pochyliła się nad nią, unosząc jej podbródek i patrząc w oczy.

- Zanim przejdziemy do zajęć, za konieczne uważam zweryfikowanie choćby podstawowej wiedzy adeptki. Czy całowałaś się chociaż raz w życiu?

- Częściej pewnie niż ty. - odpowiedziała dumnie Shani - Wszyscy wiedzą, że dziwki nie całują nigdy w ustamhmmm...?

Carmen nie odpowiedziała, ale czynem zaprzeczyła wygłoszonej przed chwilą pewnym tonem tezie. Zaskoczenie sprawiło, że Shani nie wiedziała co robić. W pierwszej chwili chciała unieść ręce i odepchnąć Carmen, ale ta nie pozwoliła jej na to. Co gorsza, Shani z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że tamta potrafi to robić naprawdę dobrze. Jakby z przekory, chcąc udowodnić, że wcale nie jest gorsza, odpowiedziała najlepiej jak umiała.

- Trzy z minusem. - stwierdziła po chwili Carmen, wycierając usta dłonią - Widać pewne ślady teorii, ale z praktyką o wiele gorzej.

- Co?

- No dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że adeptka Shani nieco już dziś wypiła, mogę podnieść ocenę do pełnej trójki... warunkowo. Jednak jako niekwestionowany autorytet w tejże dziedzinie stwierdzam, iż obecny tu wiedźmin wolałby pocałować Bruxę niż ciebie, marchewkowa głowo.

- Zaskoczyłaś mnie, ty...

- Zaskoczyłam? No to proszę, teraz twoja kolej. I mam nadzieję, że tym razem to ty mnie zaskoczysz. Pozytywnie.

Shani zawahała się, czy po prostu nie wykopać tej dziwki po schodach, ale z co najmniej dwóch powodów nie zamierzała tego zrobić. Po pierwsze, zawsze miała się za zręczną uwodzicielkę, która podczas studiów mogła mieć każdego, na kogo miała ochotę, zaś Carmen wjechała jej na ambicje. Doskonałe wyniki w nauce Shani zawdzięczała zaś właśnie temu, że była cholernie ambitna. Po drugie, zrzucenie Carmen ze schodów bez wątpienia obudziłoby właścicielkę domu.

Wstała z krzesła i gestem dała znać Carmen, aby ta zajęła jej miejsce. Następnie zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu i ruszyła w stronę siedzącej na na krześle kobiety, poruszając się powoli. Robiła to głównie dlatego, że nie do końca ufała swoim nogom, miękkim niczym puch za sprawą gorzałki, ale efekt, jak przynajmniej sądziła, musiał być niezły. Kołysząc biodrami zbliżała się do Carmen, która uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową z wyraźną aprobatą, dając palcem znać, aby podeszła. Shani zrobiła dwa kroki i usiadła jej na kolanach. Krzesło lekko jęknęło, ale wytrzymało. Gdy dłonie Shani ujęły twarz Carmen, przez myśli medyczki przemknęła myśl, że przyjemnie byłoby złapać na ten czerep i przekręcić go nieco mocniej. To jednak byłoby mimowolnym przyznaniem się do porażki, a tego Shani, której oceny na uniwersytecie nigdy nie schodziły poniżej wybitnych, nie zrobiłaby nigdy. Dlatego pozwoliła morderczym myślom opuścić głowę. Spojrzała głęboko w oczy tamtej, widząc z nich zachętę oraz wyzwanie. Wpiła się mocno w jej karminowe usta, całując ją najlepiej, jak tylko potrafiła. Chciała za wszelką cenę udowodnić tej dziwce, że studia medyczne potrafią wiele nauczyć, jeśli chodzi o wiedzę na temat ludzkiego ciała.

Poczuła dłoń Carmen przesuwającą się wzdłuż jej biodra, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi, skupiona na pocałunku. Musiała przyznać, to nie było całowanie się z zarośniętym facetem. Całus z kobietą był o wiele bardziej delikatny i subtelny, pełne, karminowe usta Carmen wręcz prosiły się o to, by spijać z nich kolejne pocałunki. Trwało to długo, aż w końcu musiały przerwać, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza.

- Cztery... z plusem. - Carmen oblizała wargi, uśmiechając się - A teraz pokaż mi, co tam chowasz. - Po tych słowach Carmen sprawnym ruchem ręki zsunęła górną część zielonego kubraczka Shani, obnażając jej piersi. Nie były one duże, ale rozmiar nadrabiały kształtem.

- No, całkiem apetyczne cycuszki. - powiedziała - Przyjęłabym cię do pracy... powiedzmy, na okres próbny.

- A weź się odwal. - Shani szarpnęła się, chcąc zakryć nagość, ale Carmen trzymała ją w uścisku. Shani chwyciła ją i starała się od niej oderwać, co jedynie zaowocowało ściągnięciem kiecki Carmen do pasa w dół. Shani musiała przyznać, biust tamtej był o wiele większy i pełniejszy, a duże, ciemne aureole, otaczające jej sutki były czymś, co wywołało u niech nieprzyjemne uczucie zazdrości. W tym porównaniu przegrywała sromotnie, jak Cintra z Nilfgardem. W tej chwili obie na chwilę skamieniały, bo leżący na łóżku wiedźmin poruszył się i wydał z siebie nieartykułowany odgłos. Shani chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Carmen szybko przyciągnęła ją do siebie, pocałunkiem zamykając jej usta. Brodawki ich piersi ocierały się o siebie, co ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Shani uznała za o wiele sympatyczniejsze niż ocieranie się o przypominające niekiedy włosienicę zarośnięte klaty co poniektórych samców. Po chwili uścisk Carmen osłabł, a jedna z jej rąk znalazła się między udami Shani.

Rudowłosa medyczka wydała z siebie zduszony jęk, bojąc się, że obudzą Geralta, albo, co wydawało się jeszcze gorszą opcją, Jaskra. Bo czego by o wiedźminie nie powiedzieć, przynajmniej był dyskretny. Zaś w przypadku trubadura była niemal pewna, że zaowocowałoby to którąś z licznych sprośnych ballad, jakich poeta miał zawsze na podorędziu kilka. Zdecydowanie nie odczuwała ochoty stania się bohaterką jednej z nich, zwłaszcza, że pamiętała doskonale napisaną przez trubadura Szillapparo„Dwie czarodziejki w jednym łóżku", będącą hitem studenckich biesiad w Oxenfurcie. Choć nie zawierała żadnych imion, tylko głupi by się nie domyślił, iż opisywała ni mniej ni więcej tylko łóżkowe akrobacje Filippy Eilhart z Tissaią de Vries. Zapoczątkowała ona modę na liczne tego rodzaju utwory, najczęściej jednak anonimowe, po tym jak autor wyżej wymienionego utworu został zamieniony w wieprza prowadzonego na kastrację. Ku czci jego pamięci, twórczość taką zwykło się określać mianem „Szippowania".

Shani zagryzła wargi, chcąc powstrzymać kolejne westchnienie, gdyż palce Carmen pokonały przeszkodę w postaci majtek rudowłosej równie sprawnie co wiedźmin radzący sobie z pojedynczym utopcem. Wyprężyła się, gdy Carmen przerwała pocałunek, dając jej złapać oddech, po czym pochyliła się, całując jej nieduże, ale kształtne piersi. Głębokie westchnienie, choć ciche, wydawało jej się głośne niczym krzyki rannych w bitwie pod Brenną. Ale nie potrafiła tego opanować, bo nieważne, jak się starała, Carmen wydawała się być co najmniej równie bystra w kwestii znajomości ludzkiego ciała, a w pewnych kwestiach zapewne nawet nad nią górowała, co Shani musiała z niechęcią przyznać. Obróciła z lękiem głowę. Jaskier cicho i melodyjnie chrapał, a wiedźmin... Dałaby głowę, że się poruszył, ale mogło to być złudzenie, wywołane emocjami i wypitym alkoholem. Uspokoiwszy się, poddała się pieszczotom Carmen, zapominając dzięki jej zręcznym palcom i miękkim ustom o całym bożym świecie. Niechęć, którą żywiła do tamtej, wyparowała z niej wraz z nagłym uczuciem euforii, które na krótką chwilę przeszyło jej ciało od czubków palców u nóg po uszy. Wyprężyła się jak rozciągnięta struna, poczuła płynącą przez swoje mięśnie energię, która była niezwykle przyjemna, choć równie ulotna i trudna do opisania.

Carmen przerwała, uśmiechając się do niej ciepło.

- Jesteś łatwiutka do pobudzenia, marcheweczko - powiedziała, całując wciąż lekko odurzoną niezwykle intensywnym orgazmem medyczkę - A ty Geralt, przestań udawać, dobrze wiem, że nie śpisz.

Słysząc te słowa Shani zarumieniła się tak, że jej policzki stały się bardziej czerwone od jej włosów. Geralt faktycznie siedział na łóżku, oparty o ścianę i patrzył na nie w ten sposób, że jeśli wiedźmin może wyglądać głupio, to tak właśnie wyglądał Geralt z Rivii, którego oczy utkwione były w Shani i Carmen.

- Lepiej już pójdę. - Mówiąc te słowa, Carmen zręcznie zsunęła się z krzesła, nie zrzucając jednocześnie z niego Shani i podciągnęła górną część swojej spódnicy.

- Profesor Carmen zaleca szybkie zajęcie się wiedźminem - szepnęła do ucha ciągle jeszcze rumieniącej się jak przyłapana na igraszkach uczennica, medyczki - Inaczej gotów on znowu zasnąć, a wówczas zaręczam, iż będzie niezdatny do użytku aż do rana. - mówiąc te słowa poklepała lekko Shani po głowie i wyszła. Zatrzymała się jeszcze przy schodach i szepnęła.

- No Geralt, do dzieła... - po czym zaklęła szpetnie w myślach.

Wiedźmin nie odpowiedział. Spał.

**Posłowie: **Po raz kolejny muszę przyznać. Nawet delikatne opisy seksu w języku polskim bolą. Czemu ja nie umiem po angielsku?


End file.
